


Mayhaps

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, short and sweet, slightly different from the prompt but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Okay, so I've been sent here by your fucking rad AO3 and I've got a request: You know how Damien says "mayhaps"? Seeing as he's friends with William, I'd bet they both use it, and Dark and Wil probably still have it in their vocab. But one day Anti says "perhaps" when talking about something and the other two just stare at him like he doesn't understand English”- theragingskittle





	Mayhaps

Dark, Wilford and Anti sat at the meeting table, going through their next plan of attack. 

“Yeah yeah, Wilford goes in, seduces second in command, fucks his brains out, links to the top guy, then everything’s set up.”

Anti, as always, seemed a little bored, and to his credit this was the seventh rehashing of the same plan. So he was getting antsy and a little snappy. Dark mulled over paperwork, smoothing out all the creases, and Wilford managed to keep concentrating only because he was sucking rather enthusiastically on a lollipop.

Dark nodded, but rubbed at his chin as if he was unsatisfied.  
“Hmm. Mayhaps the second in command is too high up though. Not that I doubt your skills, Wil, but he is sure to be resilient.”

“That’s true, and I’ve seen the third in command, what a char-“

Anti interrupted the two.

“Wait. Dark. It’s... it’s perhaps. Or maybe. It’s not both.”

Wilford cocked an eyebrow since anyone trying to correct Darks way of speaking... well, no one even bothered to try usually.

Dark had a tone that radiated ‘I’m being patient, but I have limited patience so be careful’.

“It’s not actually a combination of both. It’s a 16th century word. And it is correct in this context.”

“Yeah, but that was five fuckin’ centuries ago. And ye aren’t five fuckin’ centuries old either, so ye can’t use that as an excuse.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s still correct in the modern day. It’s not like I’m incorrectly using modern day slang, so I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

“Just say perhaps! Ye don’t need to be fancy about everythin’!”

“Says the heathen who doesn’t pronounce the soft G’s at the ends of his words.”

“That’s my fuckin’ accent, it’s not a vocabulary thing, it doesn’t count!”

Wilford watched the two bicker like it was a game of tennis. They’d be at this for a while. In the meantime, he looked over the paperwork and pulled out two photos of the people he’d potentially be fucking for information, comparing the two in his head.

Wilford looked up at his boyfriends, their tone getting louder and louder, and eventually he just sat back, out his feet up on the table and flipped through the mission notes like a magazine, waiting for it all to either blow up or blow over. The outcome was never guaranteed with these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
